Tek-nomen O.C.C.
''Tek-nomen O.C.C. '' '' '' ''Tek-nomen '' These are the specially trained Tekkomen forces of the Technomancers. They are specially trained in the use of their Tekkomen Forms, and often are the Knights and Kings of the Technomancer 'games.' Special Skills: o Advanced Training - When in their Tekkomen Form, gain an additional attack per melee, +2 to strike, and parry, and an additional Auto-dodge at +3. o Tekkomen Crystal - Like all Tekkomen, the Tek-nomen are powered by a Tekkomen Crystal, however, theirs is only 25% likely to break if they take serious damage, and had 15 MDC. o Faster Transformation - to assume their Tekkomen Form only takes 1 melee action. OCC Bonuses: +1 to PE, +2 to initiative, +1 to roll. Alignments: Any, Attribute Requirements: none OCC Skills ''' 1 Hand to Hand of Choice, usually weapon based, So as to compliment their Tekkomen Form4 Physical Skills of Choice2 Piloting SkillsRead Sensory Systems3 Languages and Literacy’s of ChoiceZero Gravity Combat - ExpertOCC Related skills: select any 10, and an additional 4 at level 3, and 1 at levels 5,7,9,11, and 15. Communications: Any (+10) Domestic: Any Espionage: any (+10) Horsemanship: none Medical: none Military: any Physical: any, except Boxing. Pilot: Any (+10) Pilot Related: Any (+5) Rogue: any Science: none Technical: any (+10) Weapon proficiencies: any Wilderness: any (+5) Secondary Skills: select 4, and another 2 at levels 4, 10, and 15 Starting Equipment: Tekkomen Crystal, Wilks Style Laser Pistol, Light MDC Armor. The Tekkomen The Tekkomen are enhanced creatures created in the secret Technomancers laboratories. Initially, these people are trained as specialists in Combat, and sometimes other areas, and then they are empowered with the Tekkomen Crystal, which gives them the ability to assume an entirely new form. The Technomancers traverse the megaverse seeking worthy subjects to bestow this power on. Often, worlds suffer when bored or evil Technomancers create a handful of Dark Tekkomen to play 'games' of war against their good counterparts. Generally, when this happens, these Tekkomen are specially trained, and often there are 'kings' and 'knights' (Tekkomen who can grow in power or have additional abilities). See the Tek-noman OCC. NOTE: Based off the Teknoman anime... '''Model Type: Tecnomancer Enhancement Class: Technomancy Bio-suit. Crew: One, RESTRICTIONS: Can only be given to SDC creatures (Humans, elves etc.), also Transformation takes about 7 to 10 seconds. Attributes In Tekkomen Form o Automatically gains a Supernatural PS: 65 o +8 to PP, PE, and ME o And, has 150 points to distribute to all Tekkomen Form attributes, this is done at the creation process and cannot be changed later. o By Sacrificing Attribute Points, the Tekkomen can also gain additional MDC, every 1 points raises all MDC values (Head, arms Main, Body...) by 50 points. MDC By location Normal LargeHead - 500 +50/lv Head – 5000 +500/lv Main Body – 1500 +200/lv Main Body – 15000 +2000/lvArms (2) - 550 +100/lv Arms – 5500 +1000/lvLegs (2) - 750 +120/lv Legs – 7500 + 1200/lvTransformation Shield – 10000 Transformation Shield - 100000 Indestructible: Even in the Rifts environments, the Tekkomen have an AR of 14 (17 for Kings or Knights), any natural roll under this does NO damage. Each Tekkomen carries their own Crystal; these are the source of their power. They can be absorbed into the Tekkomen (in any form), to conceal or protect it, but they are not indestructible. Each Crystal has 10000 MDC, AR 18 (and is resistant to energy, heat, and light based attacks, 1/2 damage). Should the Tekkomen be forced to Revert due to extreme damage (drained to 2 MDC or less), there is a 50% chance the crystal will suffer 1d4 damage. All damage done to the Crystal can only be repaired by a Technomancer. During transformation the Tekkomen is surrounded by a spherical shield which protects them from damage, if this is broken, the Transformation is interrupted. The shield itself is resistant to Fire/heat, Energy, and Lasers (1/2 damage) Speed: ' o Running: 200 mph o Leaping: 50 x 100' o Flight: Mach 1 in atmosphere, Mach 5 in space, cannot attain orbit by itself. '''Statistical Data: ' · Height:: Normal: 7 to 8' Large: 38 to 45 feet · Weight:: Normal: 800 lbs Large: 15 tons · Physical Strength: 30 to 65 Supernatural · Cargo: none · Power System: Tekkomen Crystal, enhances the pilots own energies. The Tekkomen form can be held indefinitely, but the pilot must revert to eat, sleep, etc. · Market Price: Priceless. 'Systems: ' 11. Survival Systems - When in the Tekkomen form, the creature does not breathe and is impervious to most poisons, toxins, gases, and pressure (or the lack there of). Thus they can travel without harm in space, underwater, or anywhere else. Tekkomen usually don't get cocky about this, because they are still vulnerable to Technomantic and magical poisons, gasses, and the like. 12. Healing Systems - When in the Tekkomen Form, the armor regenerates 200 MDC per hour. When the creature Reverts, the armor regenerates 600 MDC per hour. Also, once empowered by the crystal, the creature's healing rate is doubled. 13. Growth - If you haven't figured it out yet, the Tekkomen can alter their size. Usually this is done to make combating larger foes easier. The adjustment takes 1 melee action. 14. Primary Weapon(s) This is usually a multi purpose weapon, or pair of weapons, designed to function at a hand to hand an long range tool. Common Versions are: Paired Swords/short spears, Bow/staff, Lance/spear... etc. Thrown weapons usually have a glowing cable which connects to the Tekkomen, allowing them to recall the weapon. This cable and the weapon are indestructible. 'Knights' and 'Kings' often have more powerful weapons, or have multiple weapons. Projectile weapons either fire beams, or glowing bolts. All do generally the same damage. Range: normal size: as per normal weapon x 2. Large: x 10. In space: an additional x 2 Damage: Normal: 5d6x10 + PS (only half when thrown), Large: 8d6x10 + PS Special Bonus: Tekkomen are automatically proficient with their weapon, at an additional +1 strike, parry, entangle, throw (Which ever apply), also the weapons themselves act as though the opponents AR is 2 lower then usual (including against other Tekkomen, 4 for Kings or Knights) 15. Mini-Lasers - the Tekkomen have a total of 3 light lasers mounted on their body (usually 1 per arm and 1 on the chest or head) Range: 50 feet. Damage: 2d6x10 Rate of Fire: single, burst, wild 16. Voltekka Energy Cannons - generally only Knights and Kings have this weapon. Takes 1 melee to activate, and fires a full melee burst. Opens the shoulders to fire. Can only be fired in large mode. Range: 10 Miles (can cone out from 1/4 Tekkoman's size to twice the Tekkoman’s size.) Rate of Fire: Once per day. Damage: 2000 + 2d20x1000 '''sensory Systems In the Tekkomen Form, they have the following abilities - o Advanced Hearing · Advanced Visions : Telescopic, Thermal, Macro, Micro, Night, and · Infra-vision/ Ultra-vision o They can send and receive Radio Signals o Limited Telepathy - restricted to other Tekkomen o and 10% also have Radar (as per minor Super Ability) Tek-nomen These are the Specially trained Tekkomen forces of the Technomancers. They are specially trained in the use of their Tekkomen Forms, and often are the Knights and Kings of the Technomancer 'games.' Special Skills: o Advanced Training - When in their Tekkomen Form, gain an additional attack per melee, +2 to strike, and parry, and an additional Autododge at +3. o Tekkomen Crystal - Like all Tekkomen, the Tek-nomen are powered by a Tekkomen Crystal, however, theirs is only 25% likely to break if they take serious damage, and had 15 MDC. o Faster Transformation - to assume the Tekkomen Form only takes 1 melee action. OCC Bonuses: +1 to PE, +2 to initiative, +1 to roll. Alignments: Any, Attribute Requirements: none OCC Skills ''' 1 Hand to Hand of Choice, usually weapon based, so as to compliment their Tekkomen Form4 Physical Skills of Choice2 Piloting SkillsRead Sensory Systems3 Languages and Literacy’s of ChoiceZero Gravity Combat - Expert '''OCC Related skills: select any 10, and an additional 4 at level 3, and 1 at levels 5,7,9,11, and 15. Communications: Any (+10) Dom estic: Any Esp ionage: any (+10) Hor semanship: none Me dical: none Military: any Physical: any, except Boxing. Pilot: Any (+10) Pilot Related: Any (+5) Rogue: any Science: none Technical: any (+10) W eapon proficiencies: any Wilderness: any (+5) Secondary Skills: select 4, and another 2 at levels 4, 10, and 15 Starting Equipment: Tekkomen Crystal, Wilkes Style Laser Pistol, Light MDC Armor. Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Misc (Palladium)